Animal Guardians 2: A Tiger's Story
by Ij500
Summary: Tye the Tiger gains superpowers just like his friend Po. But when the two friends disagree about Tye's newfound power, can they patch up their friendship when they face a common foe? Or will it tear them apart?
1. Burning Passion Awakened

**Note: I claim character rights for OC's only. Character rights for originals belong to their respective creators on Nickelodeon.**

 **Tye the Tiger: Rights belong to BennytheBeast on Deviantart**

* * *

 **A burning new awakening**

Things were normal in Animal City, animals going about minding their own business. Some were busy as ever, while others were taking their time relaxing. At a small stand, Po was with Tigress and Tye getting some food for lunch.

"Hey there kids, what'll it be for you today?"

"I'll take 5 hot dogs."

"Five?"

"He's got a an appetite bigger than he looks." Tigress mentioned. "I'll take a burger."

"Two pizza slices please."

The vendor gave them their food, and they began eating. Tigress had been looking at her phone since the minute they sat down.

"Whatcha lookin at Tigress?"

She didn't hear him as she was talking to herself.

"Tigress?"

"Don't bother Tye, that chick isn't gonna hear a word you say."

"Don't call me 'chick' panda."

"She heard you for that, big guy."

Just then, everyone who was in ear range heard tires screeching and turned their attention to the cars speeding down the road. Police cars were pursuit of a robbery and the robbers were cut off in front of them. However, they noticed there was an alley nearby and turned their car that way. Everyone on the sidewalk dove out of the way when the car came barreling through the tables. Tye jumped in one direction while Tigress pushed Po in a different direction.

"Police! Pull over, I repeat, pull over!" But the robbers refused.

"We gotta stop them." Po whispered

"We can't change here. Follow me."

Tigress lead Po to a another alley a block down and after making sure nobody was around to see them, Po and Tigress put on their robes and masks and assumed their alter egos.

"Ready Dragon Warrior?"

"Ready Huntress."

The Dragon Warrior spread his wings and took to the sky. He tracked down the robbery car and Huntress followed him across the rooftops. The robbers were taking every twist and turn to lose the cops and after the seventh turn, they did.

"Hah, those cops don't know what hit them. We're home free boys." But they didn't notice the Dragon Warrior was tailing them from above.

"Huntress, I've found them."

"Alright then. Stop the car, and I'll apprehend the suspects."

"Got it."

The Dragon Warrior landed 5 feet from the car speeding towards him.

"Who's this clown?"

"Don't matter, he's got a death wish it He thinks he can stop us. Run him down!"

He stepped on the gas and went even faster, but that scare the Dragon Warrior. He got into his fighting stance and with one fist, punched to a complete stop. The back end lifted and flipped the car upside down, leaving the robbers stuck.

"Get out you fools." Once they opened the doors, Huntress came down and landed one of the robbers. She knocked out the one in front of her before he noticed her.

"Hey what's going on over there?" The robber asked and pulled out a gun.

"Huntress!" He shouted and jumped in front of her. He shielded himself and her by using his wings. The bullets couldn't make a dent and Huntress jumped to apprehend the third robber. Dragon Warrior took out the last two robbers and all five were unconscious.

"Now, let's see what they had in store." Dragon Warrior said and flipped the car over. He popped the trunk open and there was a bag full of stones. They were glowing and the two heroes could sense a power within each of them.

"Whoa, these stones are awesome."

"Yeah, to you. We gotta turn this bag in to the police." When they back to the police with the bag and robbers, the townsfolk started cheering for the heroes.

"Thanks for your help Huntress, Dragon Warrior." The chief said

"Glad we could help."

Huntress gave the bag to the chief, but nobody noticed that a red stone fell out through the hole in the bag and rolled away. It rolled right into Tye's bag but he didn't notice. Huntress and the Dragon Warrior bowed and left in the blink of an eye.

"Po and Tigress are missing out."

"Hey Tye, we've been looking for you." Po shouted

"You guys just missed the Dragon Warrior and Huntress. They nabbed the robbers without any trouble."

"It's a good thing the city has protectors like the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five." Tigress stated

"Don't forget the Tiger Twins and the Ninjas."

"Right."

"Oh, before I forget I grabbed both of your bags and kept them safe."

"Thanks big dude."

"Much appreciated."

* * *

 **Later on into the night...**

Tye was working on his homework and his parents were gone for the night. He was eating dinner while working and reached for his bookbag when he accidentally knocked it down.

"Drats, now I gotta- what's this?" He noticed a red stone was among the clutter and it was glowing.

"Where did you come from? Probably a joke someone pulled on me."

Tye picked up the stone with his bare hands and when he did, it triggered something extraordinary. The stone began to glow intensely and power began to pour into Tye's body.

(screaming)

His body began to grow bulkier and his muscles were big to show it, red veins appeared all over his body and then disappeared, the stone then formed into a glove with half of the stone sticking out. Tye collapsed on the floor and was trying to recover from the event.

"(gasps) what was... that... all about? I feel so... so... strong. Warm too." He said and flexed his muscles. "Okay, just pretend like nothing ever happened." (sighs)

When he sighed, fire came out of his mouth.

"What the hell? That stone gave me powers. This is unbelievable, I gotta tell somebody about this. Oh wait, whose gonna believe me?"

Tye didn't think anyone was going to believe him. He would just have to keep this to himself and nobody would know, not even his own parents.

"I guess this'll be my big secret, but how will I be able to keep it under control?"

Tye started racking his brain trying to figure out how to hide it under control. Meanwhile, in another part of the city another animal had been given a superpower. One that would change him forever.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. A New Hero

**Fire Claw**

It had been 2 weeks after Tye's event with the rock and now he carries it with him at all times. Whenever his friends see the glove...

"Hey Tye, nice glove."

"What's with the new glove Tye? Never seen you wear it before."

"Cool glove."

"Thanks guys, just trying something new once in a while."

Then, Raph, Tigress, Mikey, and Po came around and saw the big group standing around Tye.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Mikey asked

"Doesn't concern me, not my business to find out."

"Well, Tye's my friend so i'm finding out."

Po went to Tye and made his way around the crowd people. When he got to the front...

"Hey Po."

"Hey Tye, what's all the hubbub about?"

"I got this special glove yesterday and this rock has an intense glow."

"Mind if I check this rock?"

"Feel free."

When Po examined the glove, it felt hot to the touch and the rock triggered something interesting. Po could faintly sense a source of power, one like his Tigress' and the turtles. Po had a shocked look on his face and had his hand back away slowly.

"Po, you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I was just speechless for a sec."

The bell rang and everyone had to get to class. Tigress and Po went to their classes and when nobody else was within earshot...

"Tigress, you won't believe it but, the rock that was inside of Tye's new glove he got yesterday, it has powers." He whispered

"You're right, I don't believe it. Tye doesn't have powers like us."

"Tigress, I know what I saying. You have to believe me!"

* * *

 **Later that night...**

It was dark as dusk and the city was lit up with bright lights all over, like a Christmas tree at night. The Dragon Warrior and Huntress were doing their round of patrol and so far, so good.

"Looks like it's gonna be a quiet night this time."

"Aw, boring."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

They turned and saw 2 of the Ninja Guardians coming out of the shadows. They were the black and blue ninjas.

"I don't mind a peaceful night, but over a week of no trouble feels slow."

"Sound exactly like our younger brother."

All of a sudden, they heard a noise and found a gang messing with a teenage girl lion in an alley. She was being held by one member while the other two just watched him mess around with her.

"Hey, back off."

"What's wrong sweetness? Can't do it?"

"Get off me!"

Just then, something hit the leader of the gang in the head.

"Who the hell threw that?"

A tall figure covered in a black robe with a hood covering his face. One of his hands was bandaged and the other hand had a red glove with a stone in it. Po noticed the glove and was surprised.

(gasp)

"What's wrong?" The black ninja asked

"Look at the guy's hand, the one that has the glove. That's the exact same glove I saw Tye with earlier today at school."

"Maybe there's a store that sells them and they're popular."

"No, I know that that's the exact same glove. That's Tye down there."

Po was convinced that the figure was his friend Tye. He looked down into the alley and watched the fight unfold.

"Who you supposed to be?"

"Name's Fire Claw, and if a lady says no, she means no. If you know what's good for ya, let her go."

"Mind your own business, bitch. Boys, (snaps) deal with this loser."

They ganged up on him, two-to-one to get the advantage. But, that didn't scare the hero as he managed to take them down single-handedly with no problem. The leader saw this and let the girl go.

"What the fuck?"

"I warned you, one last chance to quit while you're ahead."

"Like i'm running anywhere."

He pulled out a knife and was about to make a move against the hero.

"Guys, we gotta do something." The Dragon Warrior was about to make a move when Huntress stopped.

"No don't, we have to let him fight his own battles."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Don't think you have a choice." The blue ninja said and pointed at the figure who tied up the gang leader and his goons and helped the lion girl on her feet.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Fire Claw, and you don't have to thank me. Just making sure the city stays safe." On that note, he climbed up the fire escape and was leaving.

"I'm going after him, I just gotta know who he is." Dragon Warrior said and grew his wings to fly.

"Wait. Ugh, never listens."

"Better go after him."

The ninjas and Huntress followed along and when Fire Claw stopped to catch his breath, he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the Dragon Warrior, Huntress and the ninjas.

"Whoa, Dragon Warrior, Huntress, and the Ninja Guardians. Well, two of them at least."

"You know about us?"

"I've heard about you and read about your actions in the news. Everybody in the city knows about you guys."

"Huh, that's saying something."

"We saw you down there apprehending those gangsters. This isn't your first time."

"Fire Claw, does that glove mean anything to you?"

"Oh this? It's the source of my powers, and i'm never taking it off. Surprisingly, this also helps me control my powers."

"What powers?" One of the ninja asked.

"Watch this." Fire Claw said and turned around to face the sky. He then unleashed a fiery funnel into the sky to demonstrate his powers to the heroes.

"There's that and super strength, but that fight back there wasn't necessary for super strength."

"So, what made you come to Animal City?"

"I heard that there were reports of creatures with superpowers and helping to protect the city. I thought I was alone at first, but then I found out I wasn't. I never expected you would be fighting crime though."

"Yeah, we made that choice."

"So did I."

"Want to join us?" The black ninja offered.

"Really? Sure. I always wanted to be part of a team, i've been on my own so long."

But the blue ninja pulled his brother away.

"Excuse us for a moment." He then turned around. "Dannie, what are you doing?" He whispered

"It never hurts to have an extra member."

"We don't know if we can trust him."

"I do."

They turned and looked at Dragon Warrior with confused faces.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Huntress asked

"I really think Fire Claw is Tye, I know he won't betray us."

They looked at him for a few seconds in disbelief.

"Please."

They looked at each other and conceded.

"Fine, but if he steps out of line..." Huntress insisted

"I know, I know, it'll be my responsibility."

They turned and went up to Fire Claw.

"Is there a problem?" Fire Claw asked

"No, it's just we don't go around asking gifted animals to join us. We don't know who would have bad intentions."

"Trust me, my intentions are pure and good. I won't make you regret this tough decision."

"Okay then, we'll be on our way."

The four of them left and made their way to a dark alley so they could change back into their regular outfits.

"Well, this ought to be interesting with another teammate roaming around the city." Dannie said

"Just watch it next time Dannie."

Po's mind was elsewhere after that little altercation. _"Tye, could that really have been you back there?"_ He looked up to the starry sky and wondered. _"Tye..."_

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. A Tough Enemy Part 1

**A Tough Encounter, Part 1**

Po was in his history class with Donnatello, but he was completely distracted by what happened last. Fire Claw agreed to join the Animal Guardians to protect the city, but Po couldn't let go of the fact that Fire Claw could've been his friend Tye.

"Po? Po." Donnie whispered

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You don't seem like your bored self."

"Maybe. Look, can we talk about this later?"

Right away, he knew something was on the guy's mind and he was going to figure it out. He looked at the clock and saw 20 minutes until class would end, he unwrapped the anti-power band he was wearing, and quietly used his psychic powers to peek into Po's mind.

 _"Now, what's gotten your jolly self so down all of a sudden?"_ He said inside Po's mind. Since nobody could hear him in Po's head, he could speak freely. He began looking through Po's memories and found the one when he was in his costume. He met up with his brothers Leo and Dannie and there was trouble in an alley. Fire Claw showed up, took down the bad guys and left. The group followed him, talked to him, and agreed to have him on the team.

"Whoa, that's new." He said and saw another memory of Tye merge with Fire Claw.

"Po thinks that Tye is Fire Claw? That can't be, Tye doesn't have any superpowers like us."

He then jumped out of Po's mind and slipped on the power band. He continued on his notes and then when class was over, he met up with his brothers between classes.

"Hey guys, we need to talk."

"About what egghead? We don't understand anything smart you say."

"It's about Po, he seem disturbed back in class."

"Disturbed how?" Dannie asked

"I um, used my powers to look into his memories." he whispered

"You did what?" Leo panicked. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening and looked back at Donnie.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because something is bothering the big guy and I couldn't just leave it alone like he asked."

"And?"

"He thinks this animal named Fire Claw is his friend Tye the Tiger. Leo, Dannie, and Tigress were with him when they first met this guy." Raph and Mikey looked towards their brothers.

Leo and Dannie immediately looked at each other before Leo spoke.

"He thinks his friend gained superpowers like us and wanted to help us with protecting the city."

"Let me guess, you talked it out and said yes?" Donnie guessed

"Yep."

"You don't hear me complaining. You won't worry after tonight Fearless leader."

"You should be saying that for Po's sake."

 **Later that night...**

Dusk had covered the city and it was black as pitch anywhere. The Ninja Guardians were patrolling the city and so far, everything was quiet.

"Another peaceful night, just great."

"You said it bro."

"Why don't we split up, give each other a break from the whining."

"Agreed" His brothers said and split up. Leo was patrolling uptown and found nothing so far.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish something would happen."

Just then, something goes out the window of a food store.

"Whoa, okay. Wasn't expecting that." As the animal people scattered away from the crime scene, Leo contacted his brothers.

 _"Guys, got some excitement my way."_

 _"No fair!"_ Mikey said

 _"I'm on Canopy drive and Amazon avenue at a food store. Hurry."_

Leo ran into the store and looked for the source of the trouble. He came across a hippo that was devouring the food in the aisle.

"Hey pal, over here!"

The hippo turned to face Leo. "If you're hungry, you could've just asked."

"Why wait when I could eat now?"

"So you won't have to deal with me. You're in for a lot of trouble buddy." He darted to the hippo and jumped in the air, but when he brought his foot down, it sunk into the hippo's belly.

"What the hell?"

"Nice try, now it's my turn." He grabbed Leo's leg, pulled him out, and smashed him into the ground.

"(laughs)" He smashed Leo into the shelves, on the floor twice in a row, and finally threw him across the store.

"(groans) _What just happened? My foot sank into his stomach and didn't do any damage. It's like he's absorbing my attack._ "

He turned and saw the hippo stomping his way. "Let's how he handles a little chill." His hand covered up in ice and trapped the hippo in an ice prison.

"That ought to do it."

But the ice started cracking and a crack started forming down the middle.

"Or not."

The hippo bashed out of the ice prison.

"With this thick skin, that ice barely tickled me. You're no match for me."

But before he could take another step, a table was thrown and broke when it hit the hippo.

"Who threw that?"

"I did, fatso. Anyone who messes with my brother, messes with me." Spoke Raph in disguise. Mikey, Dannie, and Donnie showed up right after and prepared for battle.

"Guys, be careful. He doesn't feel pain that easily."

"Quit your worrying." Raph said and darted to the hippo. "I'll knock this hippo into shape!" He threw a punch at the hippo, only for it to sink into his belly.

"What the heck?"

"My turn." He said and grabbed Raph. He threw at his brothers, only for Mikey and Dannie to dodge.

"How did he do that?"

"Leo did say he had thick skin, but that's only for our feet and fist. Let's see how he handles our powers." He prepared a dark pulse of energy fired at the hippo and Donnie fired a blast of psychic energy. The two blasts both made contact with the hippo but, all they did was push him back a few feet. He didn't feel any pain at all.

"Whoa."

"But how? I mean- how is he-?"

"Weak powers."

The hippo bounced the blasts back at the ninjas and sent them flying into the deli section. They were hit with twice as much power as before.

"Nobody can stop the one and only Hugo."

"More like Huge-o."

Hugo the Hippo turned around and saw the Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, Tiger Twins, and Fire Claw.

"More heroes? Can't i finish my meal in peace?"

"Sorry, but no can do." Huntress spoke. "If you know what's good for you, you'll quit now while you're ahead."

"How's this for quitting?" Hugo said and lifted a shelf twice as big as him. He chucked the thing and everyone managed to dodge it. But, it trapped civilians who were hiding and imprisoned them.

"Uh oh, we gotta help them." Jokester said

(crash)

"See ya later"

"He's getting away."

"Dragon Warrior, Fire Claw, chase him down. We'll stay here and help everyone."

"Got it." They both said and ran out through the hole Hugo made in the wall. They were not going to let Hugo get away.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. A Tough Enemy Part 2

**A Tough Encounter, Part 2**

Fire Claw and Dragon Warrior were chasing after Hugo the hippo for causing chaos in a store. But when backup came, he bashed a hole in the wall to escape. The two heroes were staying on the hippo's tail, until he turned and punched the ground causing a crack big enough to fall in heading their way.

"Watch out!" The two jumped to separate sides of the crack and it slowed them down for Hugo to get away.

"Oh he's not getting away." Fire Claw said, but the crack didn't leave him any room to move.

"Dragon Warrior's got that part covered." He said and grew his wings. He flew over and grabbed Fire Claw's hand and lifted him up to the rooftops.

"Wow, you're lighter than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." They continued chasing after Hugo until they came to a tunnel. They came down to the ground and went inside to find him. Fire Claw used his power to create light in the tunnel.

"We gotta hurry and find that punk!"

"Whoa wait, slow down. As dark as it is, that humongo hippo could ambush you. I know from experience."

"Maybe, but better that than letting him get away. We gotta hurry!" Fire Claw said and ran ahead. Dragon Warrior took off right after and tried to stop him. Given that He was slower than Fire Claw, some distance was put between the two. He then flew after Fire Claw until something hit him in the back.

"Aaah!" He screamed.

Fire Claw heard him, but couldn't see him. The fire he made could only light up so far.

"Not so tough now are you? You can't stop Hugo the Hippo." He bellowed as he was stomping near the Dragon Warrior. He couldn't see where the hippo was, but he could hear him. He felt a punch in the face and fell down. Hugo then sat on Dragon Warrior.

"Gah! Yeesh, and people say I eat my weight in food."

"Guess we have something in common." He said and repeatedly punched the Dragon Warrior again and again.

"Dragon Warrior? What's going on?"

"Dang, fun's over. We'll meet again." Hugo said before grabbing his feet and throwing the Dragon Warrior into a wall. It cracked and collapsed on him, burying him under debris. Hugo escaped before Fire Claw came around the corner.

"What was that? Dragon Warrior, where are you?"

He used his fire to light up the joint and couldn't find his partner. When he heard something hit the ground, he looked in the direction it came from and saw the debris shuffle. Then, a hand came out of the pile and Fire Claw ran over to help.

"What happened?"

"The hippo happened. Like I told you, he ambushed one of us with no trouble." Dragon Warrior tried to get up, but when he stretched his wings it brought some pain.

"Gah, my wings."

"Must've been banged up from all those rocks landing on you. I'll get you out of here."

He lifted him up and helped him out of the tunnel. They got into an alley nearby and waited for the others.

"It's almost morning. We better get some sleep back at the dorms."

"Yeah, and next time don't do something like that again."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do something that crazy, okay? I'm gonna sound a little bossy saying this, but you have to stick with the team. You can't go off on your lonesome."

"Your right, you did sound a bit bossy saying that. Just because we're a team and we work together, doesn't mean we do things a certain way. As long as we get the job done, does it matter?"

"Sometimes it does. Any wrong moves and we could lose someone, or an innocent could get killed. No action is worth that kind of risk."

"Fine. I'll be more level-headed next time."

Just then, White Shriek flew overhead and found the two on the rooftop.

"Straight ahead you guys, they're on the next door." The Tiger Twins were the first to arrive.

"Hey guys, we got here as fast as we could. Where's the hippo?"

"He got away. He slipped into the tunnel and escaped."

"But not before ambushing the Dragon Warrior. His wings are banged up."

"How bad?"

Po extended his wings as far as he could without hurting himself. The twins examined each wing and assessed the damage.

"Well, you can still fly, that's the good news."

"But it would hurt to do so. He is better off staying off the wings until they heal."

"Aw man."

Tiger Claw helped Dragon Warrior down to the ground and everyone regrouped in a dark alley. Morning was a few hours away, so they went back to the dorms, put up their disguises and got some sleep. Po had trouble going to sleep right away though. Part of the problem was his aching wings, but mostly his disagreement with Tye.

 _"If I was bossy, it was for a reason. I was worried that Tye would get attacked in the dark and I wouldn't be able to help him. He's new to this crime business as far as I can tell. Hopefully, when my wings heal I can deliver a Dragon Warrior sized beat down on that hippo."_

As for Tye, he went back to his dorm and opened the door as quietly as he could so he didn't wake up his roommate. He snuck into his room, put his bag under his bed, and went to sleep.

 _"I know I ran off like I did, but that hippo was gonna get away. I couldn't just let him get away, or else we might've never been able to catch him in time. I wasn't expecting that ambush though. I may not have agreed with Dragon Warrior, but I make my own choices. Hopefully, we'll see eye to eye later."_

Tomorrow is another day to come and they hoped their luck would turn around. As for Hugo, he got out of the tunnel and he found himself in the uptown part of the city.

"Looks like I gave those goody two-shoes the slip. I'm home free." Then he heard monstrous rumblings from his belly.

"Ooh, hunger calls. This hippo is hungry, hungry. Those heroes won't be able to stop me with my thick skin."

Hugo went off to cause more trouble and who knows what. Only time will tell how this story unfolds.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Fire Rescue Mission Part 1

**A Tense Rescue Part 1**

It had been 3 days since the fight with Hugo. Po's wings were healing, but he still wasn't ready to fly. Right now, Danny and Po were in the locker bay having lunch together.

"So Po, how's your you-know-what?" He asked and clapped his arms a little.

"Still healing. I can't stand this, all because of Tye."

"You still believe that Fire Claw is Tye himself?"

"Come on, the glove he has is the exact same one I saw on Fire Claw. They also look alike."

"That glove could be popular Po, and there's a lot of tall tigers in the city."

"Not like Tye, he's different and I know it."

"Ok, but if you're wrong, don't say I didn't warn you."

Once school was over, Danny, Crane, and Mantis rode the bus back to the dorm.

"Hey guys, what's your take on the new guy?"

"New guy?" Crane asked

"Fire Claw. Po really believes he's Tye." Danny answered and looked ahead. Tye said a few rows ahead.

"I honestly don't care who he is. As long as he helps us on the jobs, I'm good."

"It might just be a really big coincidence."

"Po doesn't think so, he's convinced that his friend is Fire Claw."

"Give it another day or two, he'll come around."

"If he does, birdbrain." Mantis chuckled

 **Later that evening...**

Po went to get some fresh air before patrol began and went to the forest. As he was relaxing, he heard noises from somewhere. He kept listening and it sounded like a struggle.

"What the-?"

He took off running in the direction of the voice and came across Tye in a field.

"Tye? What's he doing here?" He said to himself and watched. Tye wasn't fighting with anyone, but he was training for a long time. There was sweat to back that up. Tye went to a tree, his body glowed red, and he plucked it right out from the ground.

(gasp)

"Alright, let's try this again."

He tossed the tree up, and his hand burst into flames. He wound up and the fire turned into a tiger head. The tree came back down and Tye let loose.

"(roars)"

He punched the tree and it split into two. Tye's knuckle was all bloody, he was sweaty and exhausted. So exhausted, he collapsed right there on the spot, making Po run out of hiding.

"Tye!"

"Huh?" He looked and saw Po running to him.

"Tye, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really worn out. How much of that did you see?"

At first, Po was about to saying everything, but he didn't want Tye to think that he was spying on him.

"How much of what?"

"Never mind. Listen, can you help me up? I gotta get back to my dorm before sunset."

"Sure." Po lifted Tye onto his feet, and used his body as a crutch for Tye."

"You're heavier than I thought."

"Well, muscle isn't exactly light as a feather."

By the time they reached Tye's dorm the sun had reached the horizon.

"Well, here we are."

"Thanks Po."

"Anytime, bud. Anytime."

Po left and when Tye went inside, he made sure his roommate wasn't around.

"Coast is clear."

He went to his bed, looked under it and grabbed his alter-ego gear. He slipped on his disguise, and went out through the window. He closed it behind him, and was fired up.

"Time to go to work." Fire Claw said and took off for the city. He managed to pass himself as another citizen by leaving the hood down, and had the glove hidden in his pocket. He then ducked into an alley and raised the hood. He then pulled out his glove and put it on, thus increasing his fire power. Just then, somebody was sneaking up behind him.

"All right, ready to go!"

Tye wasn't aware until he heard some metal hit something. He turned and saw the deer behind him with a dazed stare and a trash can on the ground.

"It's alright! You can praise me later." shouted a voice. Tye looked around and then up, saw 2 figures standing on a rooftop.

"I'd rather thank you than kiss up to you. You know, you look kinda like some other figures i met."

"Was there 2 or 3 of them."

"2"

"Was one of them blue and the other one black?"

"Yeah, you know them?"

"We're related to them." said the red figure. "Heard we got ourselves a new recruit, thought i might check you out myself."

"Ignore him, he can be a little bull-headed sometimes. Come on, let's meet up with the rest of the team."

"Try and keep up Rookie."

The 3 heroes went up the fire escape and across buildings to the rendezvous point. Everyone else was waiting and once the trio reached them, Fire Claw met the rest of tbe team.

"We already ran patrol and things have been the usual; muggings, street brawls, gangs."

"The usual entertainment." spoke the male tiger twin.

"Dude." The female tiger twin spoke.

Just then, they heard fire engines roaring down the streets.

"White Shriek, get airborne quick!" Huntress ordered.

"On it!" He took off to find the crime.

"Still bummed i can't fly."

White Shriek was up getting a bird's-eye view of the city and found a building burning and worst-case scenario, there were people inside.

"We got a building on fire, and there are civilians inside!" He took off to lead everyone and followed in hot pursuit. When they got there, the fire had increased and time was running out.

"We gotta get in there!" Fire Claw said and was about rush in, but was stopped by one of the ninja.

"Hold on, you can't just rush in there. That's suicide!"

"There are people in there and they'll die before i do."

"Still, you can't just rush Rookie. Let us show you how to do it."

"I know, but we don't have time to debate about this." He said and was about to jump in.

"Hold on."

"Ugh, now what?"

The blue ninja held up his hand and created an ice mask, one that could outlast the fire.

"Wear this, it'll help you breathe through the smoke."

"Thanks"

He wrapped it around his mouth, and went into the building.

"We're really letting the new guy go in? Alone?" Emerald asked

"No, we're not. Can you make another ice mask?"

"Promise you won't do anything crazy?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Once the Dragon Warrior got his ice mask on, he went inside to find Fire Claw. Fire Claw was already carrying the civilians who passed out from the smoke.

"Dragon Warrior? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help. I was too worried to let you go in this alone."

"Thanks, but this is gonna be an easy rescue."

Just then, the fire spread and it caused a pillar to come crashing down. Part of the ceiling collasped and worst-case scenario, the only way in was also the only way out.

"Dammit, that was the only way in." Fire Claw said

 _"Great, now how do we get out?"_ Dragon Warrior thought. The building was burning and collapsing, and the only way out was blocked. They had to think of something quck or else they'll be barebequed.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Fire Rescue Mission Part 2

**A Tense Rescue Part 2**

Things were getting bad for the Dragon Warrior and Fire Claw. The building that was burning down was collapsing on the inside, the heroes were trapped with no way.

"The place is coming down!"

"Well how can we get out? The only exit is blocked!"

Fire Claw looked around in a hurry, but couldn't locate an exit. Time was running out for everyone. It was only minutes before they felt the flames.

"I got an idea, and it's a bit risky." Fire Claw said

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Dragon Warrior was getting worried about the fire getting to them, so he nodded his head in agreement. Fire Claw looked for a stairway and once he did, he led the Dragon Warrior up to the next floor. Only smoke was on this floor, but the fire would climb the steps in seconds and they'd be goners.

"That fire is gonna be here soon."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

They went up two more floors and were on the fourth floor, the top floor.

"Hopefully, you thought this through because i usually don't."

"I did. Hold them."

He handed off the civilians to the Dragon Warrior.

"What are you going to do?"

"See that window? Look through it."

He went to the window and looked, he saw their friends on the building rooftop.

"This wall faces them and has a big gap between the 2 buildings big enough for a net to catch us."

"What are you gonna do, punch a hole in the wall?" He laughed, but stopped when he saw Fire Claw cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, pretty much."

 **Outside...**

The rest of the team was watching in worry as the fire started to get worse and worse. Pretty soon, they would have to take action.

"This is getting bad guys, we gotta help them." Jokester said.

"The fire will have completely covered up the first floor, we'll die if we go in from there." Huntress argued

"We can't just leave them in there. They're our friends." The purple ninja spoke.

"Give me an ice mask, fearless leader. I'll save their asses."

But just then, they heard a loud noise from above. They looked up, but didn't see anything.

"Did you guys hear anything?" Emerald asked

"I know i did." The tiger brother spoke.

"It sounded like-"

BOOM! BOOM!

They saw a fist emerge from the wall four floors up from the ground. Then, a huge gaping hole was made and they saw Fire Claw.

"What the hell?"

"Don't tell me he's gonna jump out of there, him and the Dragon Warrior too." Quick Jade said

Dragon Warrior showed up next to Fire Claw and the two heroes got ready to jump.

"Yep they are gonna jump. We need a net, now!"

"Right!"

The two ninjas with darkness and psychic powers combined their strength to create a net big enough and strong enough to catch the heroes as they jumped out of the burning building. When they landed in the net, it brought them close to the ground to set down the civilians before bouncing them back up to the rooftop.

"Now that's what i call a crazy rescue." The tiger sister said.

"Maybe so, but the important thing is that we saved lives right?" Fire Claw mentioned

"Yeah, but next time you might not get so lucky."

"Don't worry, i got great teammates by my side. As long as we work together, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

Inside, everyone couldn't believe his happy tone. But he was right about one thing, the important thing was that innocent people were saved.

"Fire Claw, your knuckles are all bloody."

He looked and saw how bloody they were.

"Yeah, that was guaranteed to happen."

"I'll patch up your wounds."

"The rest of us will help the fire fighters and medical staff." Huntress said.

"Right!"

While they left, Dragon Warrior helped heal Fire Claw's wounds.

"Hey Fire Claw, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The others don't believe me when i say this, but i feel like we know each other long before we even met."

"I can see why, i just met you sometime last week."

"I've seen that glove before, but no store sells that exact kind."

"So?"

"I know a guy by the name of Tye who wears that exact same glove. I don't think that's just a really big coincidence."

Po hit the mark with that. Tye knew that the Dragon Warrior had a point, that made him ask himself: are Po and the Dragon Warrior the same person?

"How can you be sure? You can't set up a meeting between a civilian and a superhero."

"True."

"Look, just because me and a civilian have the same glove doesn't mean we are the same person. Trust me."

Po was fighting a losing battle in this argument. He wasn't going to flat out say that that he was Tye.

"(sighs) Fine. Everyone thinks I'm crazy saying all this but I'm not."

"Nobody said you're crazy."

"That's the vibe I'm getting from what everyone is saying. If no one is gonna take me seriously, why do I even bother?"

"Hey, take it easy."

"Easy for you to say."

Fire Claw was getting annoyed with the Dragon Warrior's attitude and wasn't going to take it sitting down.

"Hey, I never said you were crazy. If you want to get all pissy about it, at least lighten up."

"If you got something to say then say it Whiskers."

That tore a nerve in Fire Claw.

"What did you just call me?" He said threateningly

"What, you didn't hear me, Whiskers?"

(roars)

Fire Claw tackled the Dragon Warrior and and started punching him in the face. The two fighters tumbled and rolled beating the crap out of each other. The tussle lasted for 5 minutes until Huntress and one of the ninjas intervened.

"Hey hey!"

"Knock it off!"

The others got involved until everyone was restraining the two combatants.

"What's with you guys?"

"Ask him. He believes we think he's crazy."

"Nobody takes me seriously anymore."

"If he wants to be a baby about this, I don't want any part of this." Fire Claw said and started to leave.

"FC, wait up dude."

"Forget it. I'm outta here."

Everyone saw him leave, then turned to face the Dragon Warrior.

"What?" He said confused

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Huntress said in a cold tone.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. A Bitter Breakdown

**Fiery Rage**

(roaring)

Fire Claw was flat out furious after his last encounter with the Dragon Warrior. They had gotten off on bad terms and it didn't end well.

"That fatty little, smartass, wretched-"

He pounded a water pipe connected to a water tower.

"So what i got reckless? I helped save lives. Isn't that more important than how we save?"

 **Meanwhile...**

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"I was upset because he didn't believe me when i told him that i recognized him as someone else."

* * *

"If he recognized me from somewhere, wouldn't it make sense for me to recognize him as well? It can't be just one-sided."

"You just thought he would know you out of the blue?"

"Well, no but-"

"But what?"

Tye: "I can't just say i know the Dragon Warrior's true identity. I don't know who he is underneath that mask."

"That's why we gain his trust first, before talking about stuff like that."

"What goes in his head, that part is really starting to get to me now. All this judging and criticising just to get to say something i can't actually agree to."

"Did you have to drop the hammer on him like that?" Donnie said

"If it was me or anyone else, we'd be having this exact same conversation."

"Maybe so, but Fire Claw was the new guy. He was doing just fine."

"You better hope we can find him so we can clear this up." Crane said

While everyone was searching for Fire Claw, he was out of his disguise and in his regular clothes so they didn't notice him at any time.

* * *

The next few days and nights that followed, Tye and Po stayed friends but their alter egos grew distant. At night Fire Claw would save people on his own while the Guardians rescued others as a team. Sometimes Fire Claw would do daytime rescues as well.

"Thank you, thank you. You save my family." A Deer citizen thanked Fire Claw for lifting debris so he could out of the pile he was trapped under at a construction site.

"Just doing my job, citizen. Next time though, make sure nothing is above before you pull something out.

"Right."

Fire Claw then left and was on the rooftop alone. He took a moment to rest and think to himself.

 _'This is better for me. I may not be a part of a team, but at least there's no more nagging or questioning my every move. Dragon Warrior is propably upset he ran me away. He's probably getting yelled at by his leader right now.'_

Just then, he heard glass breaking and it brought him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw a grocery shelf out on the street. Everyone was evacuating from the store.

"That's a little familiar, I better check it out."

He put the hood back on, and made his way to the store, but not before dodging another shelf that came flying out through the other window. He looked inside and saw Hugo the Hippo. The same hippo that escaped from him and Po. He was eating up all the food just like last time.

"Perfect, i can blow off steam and get a little revenge too."

He ran in and tackled Hugo from behind so he'd drop the table he was lifting.

"If you're hungry, just say so. No point in eating a store blind."

"Oh look, kitty boy wants to play some more." Hugo tried to grab Tye, but he was one step ahead. He lifted the huge hippo and was ready to chuck him.

"Sheesh, you're heavier than before."

Fire Claw threw him across the store and he crashed into a deli display. More junk fell on him, covering him completely.

"Everyone, get out of here!" The staff and customers got out of the store as quickly as their paws, hooves, whatever their feet were, could carry. Just before the last few people could get out, Hugo erupted from the pile and threw a table Fire Claw's way. It was aimed at the civilians, so Fire Claw ran to them, and pushed them out of the way. The table knocked him down and he was dizzy.

"Hugo's turn now!" The hippo began stomping over to Fire Claw, who was so dizzy he couldn't stand still. He saw Hugo coming, and took a swing at him but missed and Hugo lifted him up.

"Your turn!"

Hugo began spinning in the same spot and threw Fire Claw into the fruit display. He then picked up another table and began walking over to Fire Claw.

"Come on cat boy, i thought you wanted to play rough." He swung the table and nailed Fire Claw. He rolled into a dairy freezer and broke the glass.

"I was just... getting... started." He said and looked at Hugo. All he could see was the blood coming from Fire Claw's mouth, and Fire Claw was losing steam.

 **Meanwhile...**

From the earlier parts of the battle, Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, and the Tiger Twins were scouting the city when they heard screaming.

"Sounds like it's coming from midtown."

"White Shriek, go ahead. We'll catch up." Huntress ordered

"Roger!"

He flew ahead and the others followed him rooftop to rooftop. Once they got to the source, they got inside and saw all the damage from the battle Hugo and Fire Claw did.

"Look at this place." Quick Jade said

"Guys, look!"

One of the Tiger Twins saw someone buried under a food shelf in pain. Huntress and the Dragon Warrior used their strength to lift it up and saw Fire Claw.

"What the-?"

"Yikes"

He was covered in bruises so bad, you could see them. Blood coming from his mouth, scratches all over his body, he was unconscious, and his hood was torn up.

"Guys, he's hurt really bad." Jokester pointed out

"Dragon Warrior, you stay here and tend to his injuries. We'll track whoever did this."

"Hippo..." Fire Claw said with a weak breath. "The hippo bad guy did this." He pointed to a hippo shaped hole in the wall.

"Take it easy Fire Claw, we're gonna help you." Huntress said.

"He won't get away from us this time."

They began chasing after Hugo while Dragon Warrior stayed behind and started healing Fire Claw.

 _'That hippo really did a number on the guy. This is gonna take some time, this won't be a quick walk in the park like the usual short fights.'_

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. Recovery Part 1

**A Surprising Renewal Part 1**

Fire Claw was in a state of overwhelming pain after his battle with Hugo, and the Dragon Warrior was tending to his injuries. Dragon Warrior was doing his job, but was distracted by the fact that his hood was ripped up so much he was exposed.

 _'I can't let anyone see him like this, i gotta hide him!'_

He looked around for anything big enough to hide the both of them from view. He then grabbed a halfway broken shelf that could shield them from view and moved it in front of the window. He also grabbed a cart and a full shelf and moved them around to block the window. He got behind them and saw Fire Claw trying to get up.

"Hey hey, hey! You're hurt. You can't go out there wth those wounds."

"Says you." But when he tried to walk, the pain in his knee shot up.

(screams)

"Told you it would hurt."

"Dammit." He collapsed on the floor but didn't reveal himself to the public. Dragon Warrior pulled him back into the hiding spot and continued healing him.

"What happened here anyway?"

"After our little split, i started handling crime by my lonesome. At first, i was okay on my own. Then, i came down the street and saw that damn hippo at his tricks again. So i decided to take him on."

"Alone? He almost killed you!"

"Lucky he didn't. Next time, i'll knock some sense into him when i see him."

"What good is vengeance gonna do? Look at where it got you!"

"I don't care! Better off going alone than with you guys. You all were quick to question my moves, ideas, plans, whatever."

"Because, you were the new person. We didn't want anything to happen to you that could be irreversible."

"I'm capable of a lot more than you think i am. But you never gave me the chance to prove it."

"True."

Fire Claw then noticed the shelf behind him and the Dragon Warrior.

"Why is this shelf here?"

"So they don't see you. The real you."

"What?"

"The real you, aka Fire Claw's true identity."

He picked up a glass shard on the floor big enough to be a mirror and showed Fire Claw what he meant. He could see that his hood was torn up so much, he would be recognized by the public.

"(gasp)"

"Yeah."

"How long have i been like this?"

"Since me and the team got here and we found you like that."

"Has anyone-?"

"No, that's why we're blocked. I made this hiding spot to avoid the chance."

"So, now you know who i am." He said a little annoyed.

"Wish it didn't have to be like this."

"What?"

"If i wanted to know your secret identity, i would've wanted you to show it to me yourself."

"Well, what about you? Are you just gonna keep yours a secret?"

"Well-"

"Oh who am i kidding? Of course you are. You won't show it because i asked."

The Dragon Warrior's thoughts were racing in his head. He wanted to prove Tye/Fire Claw wrong and at the same time, what difference would it make? The tiger would just take it as a gesture to try and make up from their fight. The noticed how distracted the Dragon Warrior was when the healing began to slowly stop.

"Hey, are you in there?" Tye said bringing him back to reality.

"You're wrong."

"What did you say?" He said riled up

"You're wrong about the identity thing." He said and grabbed his own mask.

"You're actually gonna expose yourself to me?"

"I've seen your true self. Wouldn't be fair to hide mine, especially now."

"Spare me the pity, you just wanna try to make me seem like the bad guy. I haven't forgotten about our tussle back then."

"Okay, yeah i was upset. But that's because i was worried about you."

"Worried about me? You hardly know anything about me!"

"Oh, so you're saying i wouldn't know anything about how you once tackled a turtle and his brother out of rage?"

Tye was surprised when he brought that up, the day Raphael insulted him and he lost his cool and knocked him down. Leo tried to intervene, but he took him down too. But then, he calmed down before he went too far.

"How would you know that?"

"Because Leonardo told me the next day."

"You're lying."

"Nope it's the truth. I knew about it because he told the real me, not the Dragon Warrior."

He then ripped off his mask with force and Tye was surprised to see it was Po, his best friend under the mask.

"Po?!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	9. Recovery Part 2

**A Surprising Renewal Part 2**

 **Tye's P.O.V.**

What? The Dragon Warrior is my best friend Po? That can't be!

"I'm dreaming. It can't really be you Po."

"You're not dreaming Tye, it's the truth. I really am the Dragon Warrior."

No, no it can't be.

"I don't believe you."

I didn't believe a single word he said to me at all. I just couldn't believe one word from him. Its not possible that my best friend could've been the superhero I knew all this time.

"Tye?" He asked, but I didn't look at him.

"Tye!"

I still didn't look at him. I was about to turn away from him when I felt him grab my arm.

"Hey!"

I turned then, just to get punched in the face. I fell to the ground because I never saw it coming.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For saying such a nasty thing. I'm not doing this because of our spat the other night, it's because I really was worried about you. When I saw you run into the fire, I couldn't help but worry that I was gonna lose my best friend."

"What?"

"You saw what happened back inside; part of the building collapsed from the inside, so we were trapped."

"Yeah, but things like can happen on rescues. Nothing ever goes perfectly nowadays."

"Yeah but-"

"Po, listen. I appreciate the concern for my well-being, but I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, well not too much."

"(sighs) Okay, fine. I'll stop worrying." He said and continued healing me up. Man, that felt good. I felt like a whole new animal as long as he kept healing. But I replaying what we talked about. What have I done to really scare the heck out of Po?

"There, i'm done."

The last of my injuries were gone and my body felt whole again. All my scratches were gone, cuts sealed up, bruises faded away, it was like I never got into a fight at all.

"I'm gonna go catch up with the rest of my team. Whatever you wanna do, i'm not gonna stop you."

"Wait, what? You're not gonna tell me to stick with you or lay low?"

"Nope, it's like you said. I need to stop worrying and just let you do what you want." He told me and pulled his hood over his head so only his mouth could be seen. He then pulled out a mask and tossed it next to me.

"I kept that around in case I ever lost my hood, but you need it more." He then left through the hole Hugo the hippo made, while I stayed hidden behind the shelf and began to think.

 _'What just happened? Did Po really just take my advice? He never did that before, like when I joined the AHS wrestling team. He wouldn't give up until I felt proud of myself. Have I been a pain in Po's side by doubting everything he's said or done for me?'_

I thought back to when I first trained with Po over at Coach's place, then thought about when he and I wrestled at the doubles match, then I thought about when he and I rescued those civilians in the building fire. I was either doubtful or stubborn to listen to him, and just wanted to do it my way. Maybe, Po's only half the problem now that I think about it. Maybe I was partly to blame somewhere.

"(sighs) You're not getting rid of me that easy, Dragon Warrior." I said and put the hood on. It fit me like a glove and I could see out of it no problem. Is this really for Po, or was it for me? Ah, I don't have time to think it through. I went outside into the dark back alley and found Po/Dragon Warrior battling Hugo alongside Huntress.

"You can't win, you'll never beat me. Not now, not ever!" He bellowed and he picked up a dumpster bin. Huntress was weak on her knees, so Dragon Warrior got in front of her to protect her. Hugo swung the dumpster and the Dragon Warrior caught it so it wouldn't hit them. But then Hugo lifted the dumpster up and he smashed my friend into the ground.

"Ow!"

He then smashed him against the ground a second time and I was watching in shock, like I never saw my friend get beaten up before.

 _"What's wrong with you?"_

I heard my voice, but I didn't say anything. I took a quick look around and only saw the other heroes all beaten up and lying in pain.

 _"It's me, silly."_

I then felt a rush to my head and was located in some sort of chamber. There were bars and fire, but I wasn't hot or burning.

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm you, silly. I'm what you call hidden potential, I give you power when a battle gets intense and you're on the verge of defeat. When you're in here with me, nobody hears us. You're not even talking out loud in front of the hippo."_

"Okay, wow this is... new. But why are you behind bars?"

 _"So you don't misuse me. By the way, Po isn't the only person to blame for the spat you two had. You're to blame as well."_

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to rub it in."

 _"He goes out of his way because you're more than just friends."_

"Huh?"

 _"You're close friends."_

He then touched my chest to prove what he was saying.

 _"Po would die to protect you as well as the others."_

"Yeah, but-"

 _"No 'buts' about it. He went the extra mile for you, time you returned the favor. Especially since he's taking a beating for Huntress. After him, she's next. Whatcha gonna do?"_

I then felt myself leaving and came back to the fight. Huntress was on her hands and knees and Hugo was standing over her with his fists cupped.

"This is the end for you kitty cat."

I wasn't going let anyone else get hurt, so I got on all fours and hightailed it to her. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just before the fist smashed into the ground.

"What the-? Fire Claw!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Oooh, boy kitty want to get beatdown."

"Actually, you're gonna get the beatdown this time."

I put Huntress down and stood up, cracked my knuckles, and braced myself for the fight that was coming. This was my chance to make up for my mistakes (if I made any), go the extra mile like Po was doing. I was just too blind to see it and too stubborn to admit it. (Still stubborn to say it to them right now) Po and I didn't see eye to eye before, but maybe after this fight, we'll see where we stand on this team together.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	10. Final Fight

**Midnight Showdown**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was high time for the fight between Hugo and Fire Claw. After getting healed by the Dragon Warrior, Fire Claw followed him and found him, Furious Five, and the Tiger Twins fighting a losing battle against Hugo the Hippo. It was a one on one between the tiger and hippo as they were in a grappling hold until Hugo lifted him on his shoulder.

"Time to crush you!"

He leaned back and smashed Fire Claw into the ground, then pinned him down with his weight.

"Get... off... me!" Fire Claw screamed and used his fire breath to try and torch the hippo off, but Hugo's thick skin made him feel nice and warm.

"Ahh, it was feeling a little chilly out here. Thanks cat boy."

He then felt an electric chain around his mouth and something furry around his neck. He looked and saw Jokester along with one of the Tiger Twins trying to pull him off. Huntress was helping as well, but all of them were in a weakened state from fighting earlier while Dragon Warrior and Fire Claw were in the building.

"Man, this dude is really heavy."

"No kidding... but we gotta stop him."

"(laughs) You think you can win? You make big mistake against me."

He grab the arms and chain and started swinging everyone around like a toy.

"Whooooaaaa!"

"(screams)"

"This is too easy."

Hugo started toying around with the three of them until he got tackled in the back by Fire Claw. Jokester extended himself to act as a net for his companions so they didn't crash into the wall.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah," Huntress replied. "We're fine now, thanks to you!"

Hugo picked up Fire Claw and smashed him against the ground, then threw him against the wall. He took the dumpster bin and threw at him. Fire Claw managed to catch it, but it plowed him into the wall a bit. Fire Claw pushed himself out of the wall and was rammed right back into the wall by Hugo.

"You're nothing but a pain. I'll make you regret it."

He then lifted Fire Claw into the air, but he didn't get a chance when he heard an ear-splitting shriek. He dropped him, and covered his ears giving Fire Claw a chance to get away. Quick Jade then came speeding around to make a tornado, however it barely lifted Hugo off the ground. He managed to use the wind to get out of the tornado and smashed the grounds. The impact made the ground erupted around him and scattered everybody.

"(groans) Hey where is... Sis!" One of the Tiger Twins was badly injured and couldn't move. That last attack knocked her out.

"Is there any way we can stop this guy?"

"You'll never beat me!"

"Ugh, this fight has gone on long enough." Fire Claw said to himself.

Fire Claw decided it was time to get serious and he didn't know it, but his stripes turned red, a fiery aura surrounded, and his super strength kicked in. He then plunged his hands into the ground and pulled out a huge chunk of the ground. Everybody except Hugo couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa!"

"What the-?"

"Remind me not to make him angry."

Fire Claw threw the boulder with ease at Hugo, but the hippo managed to intercept it. He then threw it back at the tiger who caught it and with his strength, crumbled it to pieces.

(roars)

Fire Claw then punched the ground and made pillars of fire shoot up from the ground. Instead of aiming directly at Hugo, they went around him.

"What is cat boy up to?"

When the circle was complete, the whole ring erupted from the inside. The ring of fire didn't spread, but it actually did a little damage against the hippo.

"Ouch!"

"Finally, he felt some pain. Now to deal even more."

"(growls) Alright, you asked for it."

But right before he could start running, ice was shot in front of him and it erupted into pillars. It was blocking Hugo from the others like a barricade. Then, a shadow was seen on the ice but Hugo saw nobody there when he turned around. He turned back and a dark-powered net was shot at him wrapping around his body. The figure turned out to be one of the ninjas when he came out of the ice.

"You guys are having a fight and you don't invite us? What kind of friends are you?"

Everyone looked up and saw the Ninja Guardians standing on a rooftop.

"Where have you guys been?" Emerald asked

"Didn't know there was a little excitement until now."

"We've been looking for you guys all over town."

"Glad you made it." Fire Claw said relieved.

"Whoa, look at you."

"What?"

"Dude, your stripes are all red and you look like you're on fire."

Fire Claw looked at himself and was surprised at what he saw. A smile then grew on his face.

"I think i'm gonna like this."

"Judging from the looks, I'd say his potential kicked in."

"It's different from ours, any idea?"

"It doesn't have to be exactly the same as ours. His potential, his own way of using it."

"So there's more of you, don't matter. Hugo is too strong for all of you."

He managed to break free from the dark net and busted right through the ice. He jumped into the air and was about to bodyslam Huntress, who was in a weak state. The red ninja saw this and rushed to save her.

"Huntress!"

He came in at the last second and pushed her out of the way, just before he got squashed.

"No!" His orange brother screamed and turned into a tiger. He dug his claws and teeth into Hugo's skin, but it didn't hurt much.

"Hey, get out of my skin!" He said and rolled over him. The red ninja managed to push him off his brother, who reverted back into his turtle self.

"You okay?"

"I'm tough bro, i'll be fine." He said as tough as he could sound.

"How can stop this guy? His thick skin makes it impossible to hurt him." Quick Jade said

Huntress was watching the others fight as she tried to come up with a plan to take the hippo down. He was engaged with 2 of the ninjas and despite all the hits they could land, he barely felt the pain. However, when they pulled off a windmill trick by swinging one of the two around, the attack connected with Hugo's face and thus did some damage.

"What?"

"Something wrong Huntress?" Emerald asked

"It might be me, but did hitting his head, (grunts) actually do some hard damage?"

"Really?"

"One way to find out." Dragon Warrior said, backed up a bit, and charged towards Hugo like a bull. The black ninja assisted by making a shield for himself.

"Need a step up?"

"You know it." The Dragon Warrior said and as he got close, the ninja crouched behind the shield and the Dragon Warrior jumped off of it and into the air. He then used his fists and dealt a blow to Hugo's head. He felt the Dragon Warrior's true strength and it hurt him real bad.

"Ouch!"

"What? That actually worked!?"

"His head's the weak spot!" The male Tiger Twin spoke.

"(growls) I will not... lose to the likes of you people."

The ninjas tag teamed up with everyone who could still fight and they ganged up on Hugo. First, he was frozen at his feet so he couldn't move. Then, Fire Claw gave the dark ninja a boost and he aimed above while Fire Claw threw a fist square at Hugo's face. Both of them dealt a blow, but were immediately grabbed and thrown away. He then punched the ice at his feet, only to be grabbed from the back by Huntress and the red ninja. Using their super strength, they held on tight and was able to distract him so that everyone else could get in a blow.

"You 'hit' can't 'hit' stop 'hit' me." 'hit'

That last hit sent him to his knees.

"One more hit and he'll be finished."

"Who wants to have the glory?" The blue ninja said. Before anyone could say anything, Dragon Warrior was the first to speak.

"I know one person who should get the honor."

"Of course."

"Fire Claw should get the honor."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, especially Fire Claw. "You started this fight before any of us got here, you should be the one to finish it."

Fire Claw couldn't believe his ears, but a smile grew on his face under the mask.

"Thanks pal. Appreciate it."

He cracked his knuckles one by one as he walked to Hugo, excited on the inside. Everyone got out of the way, and watch in amusement for the final blow. Fire Claw grabbed Hugo by the neck and his fist began surging with power. It even glowed intensely so they could see it.

"Let me go!" Hugo said choked up

"Your fun's over buddy." He said and with all he had left, dealt a killer left hook straight to the face. Hugo's head hit the ground so hard, he was knocked out for good.

"Don't bother waking up, punk."

"You tell him, big guy!"

"Time to take him in and call it a night." The blue ninja said.

"Yeah, I could use a breather." Jokester said.

Everyone recollected themselves and each other, the purple, black, and blue ninjas tied him up real tight, and everyone took him to jail. Once they did that, they went back their own dorms and called it a night.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A week after taking down Hugo, things were back to normal for Animal City. In school, Po and Tye were in the locker bay of the 200 hallways.

"So we good?"

"We're good."

Po and Tye shook hands and things were better between them. Po and Tye then left and the panda came across Danny and Serena.

"Saw you two shake hands and smiled. Things better between you two?"

"Yeah, after the whole hippo situation we 'reconciled' as he put it. Of course, he'll continue to pursue his own path but will help us when we need it or the other way around."

"Wait, he's gonna keep fighting crime by himself?" Serena asked surprised

"Every other day, it may not sit well with the others but that was the deal we made a week ago."

"Well, if you're happy big guy, we're happy for you."

"Yeah, just glad you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, but don't expect it to be this simple. I bet it they'll fight again."

"No we won't, our friendship is awesome! It won't break that easily."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh brother." Serena said and left the two to argue.

All that mattered was things were back to normal between the panda and tiger.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


End file.
